


Life With Coco

by Ijh



Series: Jallie Baby Universe [2]
Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baby, Children, Christmas, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Lawyer, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Read, Romance, Season Rewrite, Sequel, Soulmates, Thanksgiving, To Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijh/pseuds/Ijh
Summary: Sequel to "Unexpected Expecting". The journey through Callie and Jamie raising their daughter.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Jamie Hunter
Series: Jallie Baby Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Leaving The Hospital

On November 25, 2019 Colleen Sophie Hunter had been born at 5:23 am. She was 6 pounds 4 ounces with the length of 19 inches. She was a healthy beautiful little girl with bright blue eyes that had a hint of green. The family had came straight when visiting was allowed. They had balloons, flowers, and presents for the bundle of joy. After waiting so long for her everyone was ecstatic to finally meet her. 

The next day was spent getting ready to leave. Everyone had either went home or where at the apartment trying to get everything ready for the baby. All the testing was done. Callie did have a hard time breastfeeding but they told her not to worry about it. But knowing Callie it was all she thought about. The drive was short and they pulled up to the apartment. 

"I'm so tired." Callie said walking up to the apartment.

Jamie was carrying everything including the baby in the car seat. "Yeah well you did just give birth. Haven't slept in at least 3 days."

"I'm just so happy I can have coffee now." Callie said unlocking the apartment. 

Just as Jamie was gonna say something they saw the family all standing by the door. "Welcome home." Everyone said. 

"Aw. You guys are so sweet." Callie said. 

"So the house is absolutely baby proofed." Mariana said. "So you don't have to worry about this little one." She went to coo the baby.

"Thank you." Jamie said.

All the family was settled down and making small talk. When Jamie was finally alone with Callie he thought it was the perfect opportunity to give her her [push present](https://www.etsy.com/listing/255705363/mother-daughter-necklace-set-gifts-for#reviews).

"I want to give you something." Jamie said before going to their bedroom to retrieve it. He came back and handed her a small box.

"What's this?" Callie said.

"It's just something I wanted to get you for carrying our child for 10 months. I know you didn't want anything but I had to get you something." Jamie said.

Callie opened it to find the two necklaces. Her heart swelled at the gift.

"One is for you and when Coco is old enough she can wear the other one." Jamie said.

"Thank you." Callie said then gave him kiss.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the newborn baby. The new family of three were in the newborn honeymoon phase. But they would have to wait and see how long that would last.


	2. Thanksgiving

It was the day of giving thanks. Coco was now four days old. Most of the family is staying in L.A. for the week. They decided since they didn't want the baby to go anywhere at the moment so they were celebrating Thanksgiving at Jamie and Callie's. The moms has been cooking for everyone since they got there and today was no different. The rooms was filled with the most delicious aroma. There was of course turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, candied yams, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie. A classic Thanksgiving dinner. The table was set by Mariana, Jesus, and Emma. Carter was back from break and to meet the baby. But he was also excited to see his secret boyfriend Jude. The Hunter parents were also there of course. Sadly Brandon and Eliza still weren't there. They were gonna video chat during the dinner so they all could kinda be together but they knew it wasn't the same. 

Anyway everyone was seated at the dining table. They had to bring in extra seating and it was a bit squished but they made it work. All of them dug into the food. Feeding a big family meant that there would most of the time be no leftovers. Now there wasn't even second helpings.

"This food is absolutely delicious Stef and Lena." Jim said. 

"Yes. This is lovely." Diane said.

If only they had done another challenge like Christmas. Not that Callie could drink anymore but it still would ease the tension of this awkward dinner party. Everybody was making small talk and it was almost as if they were put into two groups. You had the parents who were having a conversation. Stef of course looked like she was gonna snap any minute. Then you had the kids who also had their own discussion. The baby was fortunately sleeping. After a while Jamie's parents started asking the new mom and dad some questions.

"So how has having a baby been now?" Jim asked.

Jamie answered. "Great. She mostly just sleeps. Wakes up every two hours for a feeding but she doesn't seem to have any problems."

"Mm. Well I saw earlier that you went to feed the baby. So Callie have you decided not to breastfeed anymore." Diane asked. It did seem like a personal question that shouldn't be asked at the dinner table but she couldn't help her curiosity for the sake of her grandaughter.

The whole family was ready to defend her but Callie decided respond. "I am trying. But she does seem to have a problem latching so I'm just giving her the bottle for now."

"You should at least be the one to feed the baby. If she gets use to the bottle she might get confused and ruin the bond a mother should have with their child." Diane exclaimed.

"Well like I said I am trying. Jamie and I do try to alternate between feedings so that I can have a break." Callie said. She didn't mean to seem rude if that's how she may interpret it but she couldn't let her try to shame her because she wasn't breastfeeding.

Diane decided not to say anything else and everyone resumed eating. The room was quite. 

"So I have something to announce." Carter decided to go ahead and say. He was tired of having to hide this and Jude. While he wouldn't expose their relationship yet to his parents he would say his sexual orientation. "I'm gay."

The only people who were in total surprise was his parents. Jamie was also and Callie already kinda knew since Turks and Caicos. Stef, Lena, and Mariana's suspicions were confirmed. Mariana literally noticed everything. Jesus and Emma were also surprised and Brandon and Eliza on video chat were too.

Diane as Carter had suspected started crying. This made Jim feel as if he had to be stern. Then all of a sudden they heard a loud wail from the baby. An escape from the mess this was gonna become Callie went to check on her daughter.

* * *

"Hi little miss Coco. Are you hungry?" Callie said picking her up. She could hear Jim yelling in the background. She decided to try and get her to latch again. She pulled the dress she was wearing down and guided the baby to her breast. She continued to fuss. 

"Come on baby." She started to get frustrated and cried. Between Diane and the stress this past week has brought it was so difficult to not at least have this one thing. Even though she didn't act like it Diane's words did affect her. Her future mother in law certainly wasn't her biggest fan.

When Callie wasn't looking and went to grab a bottle on the table she felt the baby latch on. She was in utter surprise and couldn't stop a smile creeping on her face. She sat on the bed and watched as she was finally able to nurse the baby.

After a bit Jamie came into the room. He saw the scene in front of him and his heart swelled at the love of his life with their daughter. 

"She finally did it." He said sitting on the bed next to her. 

"Yeah she did." Callie said. 

Once finished feeding the baby they put her back in the Snoo to sleep. Waiting a couple minutes to watch their child then went back to the dreadful dinner party.

Everyone was arguing.

"No it was probably your son that influenced him to come out as gay." They heard Jim say to Stef and Lena.

"You cannot just influence someone. It's who he is." Stef yelled.

“He had a girlfriend. This is just a phase.” Jim said.

”This isn’t a phase. I’m gay. I had a girlfriend to hide who I was but I’m done doing that.” Carter said.

The argument continued until Jim and Diane decided to go home. Carter refused to go with them and Jamie offered the boy to stay with him. The rest of the family was very supportive of him and they tried to move on after the fight. Everyone helped clean up the table and went on to enjoy the rest of the night.


	3. Restless Nights

The days consisted of just poop, sleep, and cry. Callie was so excited when finding out she could breastfeed the baby. But now it was just borderline painful. Colleen was now 2 weeks old. To celebrate her little milestone and the fact that everyone went home they decided to go to lunch at a small restaurant near their penthouse. (As much as they loved their family it was definitely long overdue for them to leave.) While Callie was hesitant to go out with her the outing was a success and Coco slept the whole time. They spent the rest of the day at home with the baby.

After a tiring day right after Callie fed their daughter then went to bed to try and get a couple hours of rest. 

"Wah-wah" The parents heard two hours later. Jamie went to pick her up while Callie readjusted herself. He gave the baby to Callie and went back to bed. 

"Why do men have nipples?" Callie asked.

"What?" Jamie said looking at her. 

"Nipples for guys are so useless." She said.

He knew she was tired and angry that he couldn't help with night feedings anymore. So when the baby finished he picked her up and put her in the bassinet. 

Two hours later the same wail could be heard. Since she didn't feel Jamie get up she had to get the baby. She guided her to her breast and nursed the baby. Callie looked over at Jamie restfully sleeping and resented him at the moment. He was a great boyfriend and did all he could but still felt a hate that he wasn't the one who had to get up every single time to feed their daughter. 

The rest of the night was spent in the same routine. Jamie and Callie both got up at 8 A.M. He decided to go make breakfast. Callie was on the stool texting her family.

Jamie yawned. "I'm tired."

"Really." Callie said. She was kinda annoyed at his complaining.

"Of course the baby is crying every two hours." Jamie said.

"Your not the one getting up every two hours." Callie said.

He decided not to argue with her. She was the one getting up.

Jamie finished cooking and made their plates. About halfway through eating Coco started crying again.

"I'll go get her." He said.

The Adam Foster Hunter household went on with their day. Trying to enjoy parenthood. Key word trying.


	4. The Holidays

It's the most wonderful time of the year. Family and friends were all together again. People were happier and just had more joy in their hearts. It was Colleen's first Christmas. Even if she wasn't going to remember it they still wanted it be as memorable as they could. 

This year Christmas Eve was also gonna have the Quinn's. Since learning about their new grandchild they wanted to be as involved as possible. Brandon and Eliza were back from Amsterdam for the holidays. She was about 6 months pregnant. The original plan was to go to them and see the new city. But with Jamie and Callie's one month old it wasn't exactly easy to travel. So another dinner party would have to do. 

Everyone arrived on time. With the moms staying with them and using Waze Jamie's parents had no judgement against them for now. Everybody separated into two groups. The parents and the children. Jim, Diane, Robert, and Jill got along quite well. This did make Stef and Lena seem a little out of place. Two very white privileged families that they didn't really get along with. Luckily they had Coco with them and could focus on her. 

"So Eliza are you doing a baby shower?" Mariana asked back at the kitchen where the kids were. 

"I don't think so. We don't really have the time." She replied.

"No you guys have to. I could plan everything just like I did for them." Mariana said pointing to Jamie and Callie.

Brandon and Eliza looked at each other. It seemed she wanted it. "Sure." Brandon said.

Mariana already started to brainstorm ideas.

Jude spoke to Jesus and Emma. "So you two are getting married in four months. Yet you don't have everything ready." 

"Weddings take time. And we are kind of running out of money." Jesus said.

"You've had a year to plan." Callie said.

"Well these things are a lot harder than they seem. We couldn't afford a planner." Jesus replied.

Everyone continued on with their conversations. A couple hours later it was dark and everyone was in the living room. Extra seating from the dining table was brought in so they all could sit. There was tension from Connor coming out as gay to his parents. But because of Christmas they decided to not say anything.

"So Brandon. When you move back down here will you continue your job as a assistant?" Jim asked.

"Uh no. I did have to quit in order to move to Amsterdam." Brandon hesitantly said.

"Mm. Having a baby on the way you must provide somehow." Diane said.

"And he will. It's just gonna take sometime especially moving back here." Eliza said.

"Well maybe you should think about working for me. Until you can find a job of course." Jim said.

Brandon nodded his head. Stef wanted to make a scene. For the sack of the children involved she would just have to keep her mouth shut. Snark comments every now and then would have to do.

"Parenthood is certainly not easy. Jamie and Callie might have something to say about that." Robert said.

"Actually Coco is a pretty easy baby." Jamie replied.

"She has slept most of the evening." Jill said holding the baby in her arms. They were rotating who carries Coco so they all could spend time with her.

"You guys got lucky in that department. I remember when Brandon was little crying everytime someone didn't hold him. The reason I didn't want another." Stef said.

"With a baby like her I wouldn't mind another." Jamie said.

At that comment Callie was completely horrified. Having another baby was the last thing on her mind right now.

Lena saw Callie yawn. "Hon you look a little tired."

"I just didn't sleep well." She said deciding not to go into further context.

They continued their conversations and had dessert. After some time Jim and Diane had to go for their church service. Everyone helped clean up. While Callie went to their bedroom to breastfeed their daughter Jamie thought it was the right time to ask Robert a question. They went to a secluded area in the apartment.

“Is everything ok?” Robert asked.

"Yeah. I just... really love Callie. Having a daughter and being together for about a year I can't imagine myself with anyone else. So I would like to ask her to marry me and I am asking for your blessing." Jamie said.

Robert smiled. "Yes. Of course." He said before giving him a hug. When they let go he asked. "Did you buy her a ring?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to make sure I get you and her moms blessing first." Jamie said.

"Well I have her mother's ring if you want to look at it." Robert said.

"That would definitely be special to her." Jamie said happy about the idea.

"Yeah. We'll figure something out. You make Callie really happy and I'm delighted to call you my son-in-law." Robert said.

Jamie was glad to have a good relationship with Callie's father. It was her moms that he was worried about. "Thank you."

"OK. Let's get back before anyone gets suspicious." Robert said.

They went back and everyone decided it was time to go home. It was getting late and the next day was Christmas.

* * *

"I really just wanted to burst something out when they talked about Brandon find a job." Stef said.

"Well maybe it's a good idea he work with Jim." Lena said.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean he is having a baby. It's probably gonna take sometime to get back on his feet. At least he can do something to til then."

"But do you really want him working for Jim. What if they want him to stay and pressure him into their lifestyle."

"I don't know. But having a child now is going to be difficult. I just hope they aren't in over their heads."

"As if we didn't think that about Callie and Jamie. They hadn't even been together for a year before the baby."

"Well Jamie did say he wouldn't mind another."

"No. They better not have another one for a while. Can't believe we are gonna be grandmas to two children. Our babies are growing up."

"Yeah. We are getting old."

"I hope not too old." Stef said before kissing Lena. They made love before trying to get some sleep.

It was about 4am when Coco woke up for another feeding. Callie picked her up and brought her to the living room to not disturb Jamie.

"Come on baby. Eat so mommy can go back to sleep." Callie tiredly said. 

She continued to coo over her daughter. She didn't notice Stef come out for a glass of water.

"Merry Christmas." Stef said walking up and sitting next to her.

This scared Callie for a second. When she noticed it was her mom she calmed down and smiled. 

Stef looked down to see her granddaughter. "She is a eager eater." 

"Yeah. Waking up every 3 hours." Callie said,

"And how are you feeling?" Stef asked.

Callie was silent for a moment before she told the truth. "I'm so tired. You hear how hard having a baby is but you don't truly understand until you have one."

"I know. How is Jamie through all of this?" When Stef heard that he said having a baby was easy it did raise a flag.

"I mean he helps in anyway he can. But you know he can't really help with the feeding right now since I only breastfeed."

"Maybe you should try to start pumping. That way he can start helping with the night feedings. Maybe he won't think it's so easy anymore."

"Hm. Thank you." 

"Of course my baby." Stef said before giving her a hug. After the Colleen was satisfied they went to bed. 

* * *

Stef and Lena both woke up early to make breakfast. It wasn't long before the aroma of bacon was filling the apartment. 

Jamie came out of his bedroom with Coco. They exchanged good mornings and Merry Christmases. He thought it would be a good time to ask the same question he asked Robert the day before.

"I was hoping I could talk to you both before Callie comes out."

Both of the moms straighten up to listen.

"Callie has always told me how she really looks up and takes example from your marriage. She is one of the most amazing person I have ever met. Her intelligence and compassion is something I admire very much. So I would like to give that to her. Which is why I am asking you for Callie's hand in marriage." Jamie said.

They were surprised. As much as they new it was coming they didn't think so soon. Yet most of the things in their relationship has been quick. 

"Yes." Lena said first smiling.

The conversation Stef had with Callie in the early morning made her a bit hesitant. He did make her happy and when he proposed it would be Callie decision whether she would say yes. "You have my blessing." She said with a smile. Both of the moms went to hug him and share their excitement. When they went back to preparing the food Callie came out and greeted her family.

After some time right when the food was ready everyone arrived. They all were starving and dived right into the food. After they did presents and enjoyed the rest of the holiday together as a family.


End file.
